In a 5th generation mobile network system (5th-Generation, 5G), a primary synchronization signal (PSS), a secondary synchronization signal (SSS) and a physical broadcast channel (PBCH) are included in a synchronization signal block (SS-block). In an analog domain, each synchronization signal block may be seen as resources of a beam in a beam sweeping process. A plurality of synchronization signal blocks constitute a synchronization signal burst (SS-burst), and resources of the synchronization signal burst may be seen as resources transmitted in turns by a plurality of beams in the beam sweeping. A plurality of synchronization signal bursts are transmitted in turns in a time domain, and constitute a synchronization signal burst set (SS-burst-set).
For each synchronization signal block, the synchronization signal block includes at least one symbol. A number of symbols occupied by a round of continuous beam sweeping of time resources may be represent as p×N, wherein p represents a number of synchronization signal blocks corresponding to the round of continuous beam sweeping, and N represents a number of symbols included in the synchronization signal block.
However, in an existing wireless communication system, a majority of user equipment are scheduled in a time unit of a slot, and a number of the slot is fixed (for example, the number of the slot may be y). Accordingly, y−(p×N)% y remaining symbols may not be used to transmit the synchronization signal block after the beam sweeping.
At present, the remaining symbols may become idle resources that cannot be effectively used, which wastes resources.